There are a number different types of gyroscope systems that are configured to calculate rotation about a sensitive (e.g., input) axis. One type of gyroscope is a Coriolis vibratory gyroscope (CVG). One example of a CVG is a tuning fork gyroscope in which two masses (e.g. tines) can vibrate in plane along a drive axis. In response to an applied angular rate about an input axis parallel to the tines of the tuning fork, Coriolis forces cause the tines to vibrate out of plane along a sense axis (e.g., 90° relative to a drive axis). The amplitude of the out-of-plane motion in open loop instruments or the force required to rebalance and null the out-of-plane motion in closed-loop instruments can correspond to a measure of the angular rate applied about the input axis.
Another example of a CVG is a Hemispheric Resonator Gyroscope (HRG) in which a “wine glass” shaped resonator is caused to vibrate at a fundamental (e.g., n=2) resonant frequency along a drive axis. An angular rotation applied about the axis of symmetry of the resonator (e.g., input axis) can cause the vibration pattern to lag in angular displacement relative to the housing. The angular displacement of the vibration pattern angle of the resonator relative to the housing in an open loop operation (e.g., whole angle) can be a measure of the angular displacement of the gyroscope. In a closed loop operation (e.g., force-rebalanced), the vibration pattern can be maintained fixed with respect to the housing. The force required to null the vibration along the sense axis (e.g., 45° relative to the drive axis) can be proportional to the angular rate applied about the input axis.